User talk:79.248.252.24
__TOC__ Shotgun Please leave a reson as to why you undid my edit on the UB Shotgun, i can't tell if it's vandalism or you just don't believe it to be true? LazarouDave 13:29, June 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: I see no reason to leave any explanation when another user and I are agreeing with it being an integrated attachment. In addition, your reasons are against COD:UTP, as was your message you left on my page. Please refrain from insulting users. 01:36, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :First, that is an invalid reason still. Second, not every attachment behaves the same way on different weapons. Example, the suppressor on the SPAS-12 in Black Ops. 01:47, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ::What is there that doesn't make it integrated? The definition of integrated is combining to form a whole. The ARX-160 says in its description it has a laser sight. The Maverick says it has the Hyper-Velocity Rounds. The Gold PDW says it has Automatic Fire. The reason the 3-round burst is highlighted is to tell the fire mode, nothing more than that. 02:15, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :::And nor will I to you. 03:14, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::If you are saying the Gold PDW is different due to file names, then how come we don't have separate pages for M4A1 variants? The automatic fire is integrated to the Gold PDW. 03:28, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::What exactly do you have in mind? 03:41, June 9, 2014 (UTC) PDW edits If you look at the picture of the Gold PDW in Create-A-Class that we have on the page, you can see the words "Automatic Fire" ''highlighted as with other weapons that state to have an integrated attachment. Attachments can have different effects across weapons (Muzzle Break, Single/Burst Fire, etc.), so saying that it doesn't do less damage isn't an argument. Kylet357 · talk 01:39, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Two examples against the multiple others: ARX, Chainsaw, USR, L115, VKS, K7, Honey Badger, Maverick, Maverick A-2, and Tac-12. All guns with integrated attachments. All have said attachments highlighted in their description. The two guns you mentioned have Three Round Burst as their default fire mode, nothing else. The MSBS only counts towards the burst fire challenge for simplicity (as the attachment itself has its downsides, and the MSBS can make use of two attachments instead of one unlike the other guns). Also, please sign your posts. It makes it easier to distinguish between two different posts, and is also for archival purposes. Kylet357 · talk 02:05, June 9, 2014 (UTC) : As I said before, an attachment will not have the same effect on every gun all the time. Some guns act differently with the attachments (look at the stats from Den Kirson for the attachments I mentioned above). Kylet357 · talk 03:08, June 9, 2014 (UTC) It increases the rate of fire for the PDW, which is modifying the weapon. It doesn't have to increase the damage multipliers. For example, the suppressor on most weapons in ''Black Ops lose range, while the SPAS-12 does not. 02:39, June 9, 2014 (UTC) RE Sorry, but what you said kind of offends me, I suggest you read our user treatment policy. Also, you have already been given reasons by users before me. 09:52, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Edit Reasons Leaving "Seriously? LOOK UP THE STATS" in the edit summary kind of offends me. Please don't leave edit summaries like that, also, I suggest that you please read our user treatment policy. Thank you. 08:58, July 2, 2014 (UTC)